The Investigation
by PikaGirl16
Summary: When someone is burying pitfall seeds all over town, it's up to Copper and Booker to find out who's behind it!


**The Investigation**

Booker yawned as he made his way to the front of Sora Town. Today was going to be just another boring, lazy, day. Just the way he liked it. As he walked in he say Copper talking to someone. And this someone looked mad. As he got closer he realized that it was Pelly. It was weird seeing Pelly mad, because she was never mad.

As he got closer he began to hear what she was saying. "This is the third time today! And it's only 7AM!" "I know Ms. Pelly," Copper was trying to calm her. "Booker and I will be on it today. We will figure out who has been doing this. Just go back to Town Hall and don't let it bother you anymore. We are on it." Pelly took a deep breath, calming herself down, "All right sir. Thank you." She made her way out and back to the Town Hall.

This made Booker nervous, "What's going on Copper?" "Someone has been digging pitfall seeds all over the place. And it's up to us to figure out who is doing this. You up for it?" Copper looked at him. Honestly, Booker wasn't up for it. He didn't like socializing. And he defiantly didn't like moving around so much, "Uhm.. Yeah I guess.." "Good! First stop, let's go check out Tom Nook." Copper made his way to Nook's Way as Booker slowly followed behind.

When Copper and Booker walked into Nook's shop, Nook became worried. It wasn't everyday that they came into the shop. They hardly ever left there post at the front of town. "Welcome to Nook's Way!" He greeted them with a smile. "What can I do for you guys today?"

"Tom Nook. It's more like what can we figure out about you today." Copper walked up real close to him, invading his personal space.

Nook took a few steps away from him, "What?" Okay, Copper and Booker aren't the brightest animals in town, and everyone knew it. What could Copper be talking about? "You're the one who has the shovels. You have many shovels. Don't you ever use them, Nook?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes. When I want to plant some flowers or trees around my shop." Nook eyed Copper. Copper eyed Nook back, "What about pitfall seeds? Have you been burying them everywhere?" "No. I don't have pitfall seeds here, Copper. I don't sell things like that."

"Mind if Booker and I take a look around then?" "Go ahead," Nook shrugged. "Booker, you take a look up here, I'll take the back." Copper made his way to the back.

Booker mostly just strolled around, didn't really look anywhere. Mostly just browsed. Nook watched him, "See anything interesting?

"Oh.. Uh… just a little.." he looked at the ground, wishing Copper would hurry.

"All right," Copper came out of the back, holding something in his hands. "Didn't really find anything suspicious. Except this," he smirked, holding up a picture of Sable in a picture frame. "What's this here, Nook?" "Hey!" Nook snatched it out of his hands. "That's none of your business."

Copper gave out a small laugh, and then went back to his professional act. "Well Nook, you're off the hook. For now anyway." then Copper made this way back out with Booker trying to catch up behind him.

"Uhm, who's next?" Booker asked.

"The Able sisters. There next door." Copper slammed the door open to the Able Sister's clothing shop. "Customers!" Mable smiled and ran up to them, "Welcome welcome! Browse around a bit, let us know if you find anything you like!"

"Excuse Ms. Mable, or if that's your real name," Copper looked at her, "Tell us, what are you really hiding?" "What?" Mable looked back at him with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean by hiding?" "You know what I mean!" Then he spotted Sable, sitting behind her sewing machine just sewing away. Not even paying much attention to what's going on. "Or you!" He made his way towards her, and that's when Sable finally noticed him. She had a frightened look on her face. "You're always so quiet, hiding behind that contraption of yours. I always knew you were suspicious."

"Uhm… uh.. What are you talking about, sir?" Sable backed away a little. "You know that I'm talking about! Burying pitfall seeds everywhere so everyone will fall!" "Hey!" Mable went back there and got between him and her sister, "You're scaring her." "Maybe that's because she's the one! She's guilty!" "Uhm.. Copper.." Booker tried getting his attention. "Maybe it isn't them…"

Copper eyed the sisters, and Mable glared at him. "Fine.. But we'll be back.." Copper then left.

As soon as the door shut Mable busted out laughing. "Is this great or what?"

"I guess.." Sable went back to her sewing.

"This is the greatest prank ever." Mable snickered and watched Copper and Booker out of the window.

"We are heading to Town Hall next. That Phyllis is so rude, it could be her!" Copper said. Booker just hoped he was right this time.

They defiantly walked into Town Hall at the wrong time. When they walked in, Pelly was behind the counter, stuffing pitfall seeds into a bag. She looked up as soon as they walked in, "Uhm… this isn't what it looks like.." "Pelly!?" Copper was shocked. "It was you!" She gave a smile and scratched the stop of her head, "Maybe." She looked at them and laughed, "I thought this town could use a little fun. Something interesting. And I got the pitfall seeds from Booker." Copper pivoted and looked at Booker, "You gave them to her!?" "Uhm.." Booker looked at the floor. "The other day she came by saying she lost something, and I had them, and she said they were hers.. Guess I forgot.."

Copper sighed.

Pelly smiled, "Just a fun little prank!" She looked at Copper, "Come on, didn't you have a little fun today?" He sighed and then smiled, "A little."


End file.
